Sacrilege
Sacrilege is the fourth episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1. Summary SACRED GROUND DEFILED- The latest in a series of brutal murders in and around local churches forces Meredith and Xander to team up with Katherine in pursuit of a serial killer. Elsewhere, Jo receives startling news from her superiors about her baby, Taryn matches wits with Enzo while trying to control her magic, and Henrietta spars with Peter Delsoin. Meanwhile, Kahri recalls the first time she met Markos, Alaska stalks Joanna, and Erik finds himself working with Juliette to catch a sibling pair of thieves with abilities reminiscent of a creature the ex-spouses once tracked in Central America. Finally, Nora and Mary Louise look to a reluctant Kahri to recover something special to them and details of the true nature of the relationship between Tristan de Martel and Aurora de Martel surface. FLASHBACK STORYLINE- In Mystic Falls, Kahri reveals her identity to the Mikaelsons and Silas has a clandestine meeting with Qetsiyah. In ancient Rome, Silas and Qetsiyah complete the immortality elixir and Markos learns of Kahri's pregnancy with Silas' child. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Special Guest Star * Joseph Fiennes as Father Englehard Recurring Cast * James Marsters as Erik Sulez * Jessica Chastain as Juliette DeSilva * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah * Lana Parrilla as Netzach * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Raffi Barosumian as Markos (flashbacks) * Richard Speight, Jr. as Maxwell Evers (flashbacks) * Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield (flashbacks) * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Kelly Frye as Gale Karnstein * Haley Ramm as Ariane * Taylor Cole as Sofya * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies * Julia Voth as Marcia Evers * Alex Meraz as Cristian Sulez/Dark Klaus * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint * Emilia Clarke as Kristanna Rasmussen * Samuel Anderson as Xander Grant * Margaret Qualley as Margaret Orates * Emily Meade as Heather Orates * Jessica Lucas as Laylah (flashbacks) * and Peter Mensah as Peter Delsoin Episode Trivia * Antagonist: Marcia Evers Revelations *TBA Body Count * Father Englehard * Cristian Sulez * Xander Grant * Margaret Orates Gallery Jessica-Chastain-05-GQ_10Jun14_pr_b_642x390.jpg Timhoward29.jpg 070926_bionicWoman_vmed10a.grid-4x2.jpg BIONICWOMAN 1912382i.jpg Jaime-Sommers-bionic-woman-30615837-768-1024.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Arc: War in Mystic Falls Category:Arc: The Strix Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in May 2012 Category:Episodes set in Boston Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with one-word titles